SCARF (ToneHina Version)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [Modification Canon] - [1SHOOT] / Disaat Hinata dan Toneri bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Inilah yang terjadi. Menuruti imajinasi liar yang sengaja saya buat. /Special fanfic for "Riya-Hime"/ Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Toneri X Hinata**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Romance**

 **.**

 **RATED : T**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **WARNING (s) : Modification Canon, Mengambil setting dan alur dari** _ **"The Last Naruto Movie"**_ **, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Disaat Hinata dan Toneri bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Inilah yang terjadi. Menuruti imajinasi liar yang sengaja saya buat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SCARF (ToneHina Version)**

 ** _By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **x x x**

* * *

Menyusuri jalanan penuh salju seorang diri. Dingin yang menelusup ke setiap inci tubuhnya tak seberapa dibanding rasa menyesakkan yang mendera hatinya. Ia kian merasa tak percaya diri. Ia kian merasa kecil di hadapan Naruto. Bahkan sekarang ia merasa ragu untuk menyatakan perasaannya kembali pada lelaki itu.

Syal merah rajut yang dibuat penuh cinta urung ia berikan pada Sang Pujaan hati. Padahal ia telah bersusah payah hingga begadang setiap malam demi menyelesaikan syal rajut buatannya. Namun sekarang ia malah dilanda keraguan. Tak sepercaya diri tadi ketika berangkat dari rumah.

"Tak seharusnya aku pergi begitu saja tadi." Sesal Hinata. Berjalan tak tentu arah sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya aku memberikan syal ini pada Naruto- _kun_." Imbuhnya lagi. Bermonolog seorang diri.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Tanpa sadar wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata. Sakit, kecewa, dan terluka. Mengingat kejadian tadi di kedai ramen, menyadarkan ia akan satu hal bahwa Naruto sedikitpun tak peduli padanya. Tak merasa khawatir jika nanti ia akan dicelakai seseorang saat perjalanan pulang. Terkesan biasa saja. Sungguh lelaki tak peka!

Langkah kakinya berbelok kearah taman. Tak ingin pulang dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti sekarang. Bisa-bisa Hanabi akan menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang merepotkan. Ia harus menenangkan diri dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Dan taman adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menyendiri.

Ada dua buah ayunan disana. Ia duduk di salah satu ayunan itu, menggerakkannya perlahan seakan mengulang masa kecil yang dulu belum sempat dirasakannya.

Klan Hyuuga memang mendidiknya sangat keras. Latihan dan belajar. Dua hal yang selalu ia lakukan sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Setiap waktu dalam hidupnya tak ada yang terlewati dengan sia-sia, karena Hiashi telah menetapkan beberapa aturan serta kegiatan yang harus diikuti olehnya. Mau atau tidak, ia tak punya kuasa untuk menolak hal tersebut.

Bagai sebuah boneka yang digerakkan seseorang. Itulah nasib Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang gadis pewaris klan terbesar di Konoha.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memecah keheningan malam.

Kepala Hinata masih tertunduk. Tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Enggan untuk sekedar melihat kearah suara berasal.

"Kau membuat syal itu basah." Ujar orang itu kembali bersuara. Langkah kakinya kian mendekat.

"Aku sudah tak membutuhkannya." Lirih Hinata menggenggam syal di tangannya erat. Hanya memandanginya saja. Putus asa dan terluka. Itulah makna yang terlukis di sorot mata lavendernya.

"Kalau begitu untukku saja."

 **Tap**

Suara langkah kaki terhenti.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata seraya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sosok asing yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku Toneri. Aku datang untukmu."

Sesosok lelaki tampan bersurai putih yang memiliki kulit pucat muncul dari kegelapan. Bermata biru sedingin es, sejernih air. Ia mengenakan jubah putih, kimono adat berkerah tinggi dengan selempang kuning yang diikat diatas bahu kanannya dan selempang hitam di pinggangnya.

Pada bagian belakang kimononya terdapat lambang kuning yang menggambarkan matahari tertutup bulan sabit. Sedangkan di bawah jubahnya ia mengenakan sarung tangan tanpa jari dan sandal shinobi. Desain enam _magatama_ (pusaran yang menyerupai koma) yang terdapat di dadanya, menyerupai kalung yang dikenakan oleh Hagoromo.

"Datang untukku?" Dahi Hinata mengernyit. Mengusap air mata di wajahnya. Ada rasa takut yang menyergap namun ia tetap bersikap tenang dan siaga. Tak ingin berprasangka buruk terhadap orang lain.

"Iya." Toneri mengangguk. Mengambil tempat duduk pada ayunan kosong di sebelah Hinata. "Jadi, apakah kau akan memberikan syal itu untukku?" Tanyanya kembali ke bahasan awal. Menatap gadis manis yang duduk tak jauh darinya dengan sorot mata penuh damba.

"Ambil saja. Ini sudah tak ada artinya lagi." Ujar Hinata putus asa. Menyerahkan syal merah di tangannya pada Toneri.

Bibir Toneri tersenyum tipis, " _Arigatou_. Aku sangat bahagia." Ia menerima syal pemberian Hinata seakan baru saja mendapat kado ulang tahun dari kedua orangtuanya sewaktu kecil. Sangat antusias.

"Sepertinya kau orang baru di desa. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ujar Hinata memaparkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Hangat." Toneri melilitkan syal itu di lehernya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata, "Aku sengaja berkunjung kesini untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Ada urusan apa memangnya?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hanya ingin menyapamu saja." Jelas Toneri tenang. Memandangi wajah Hinata tanpa jemu. "Apa tidak boleh?" Imbuhnya lagi.

Wajah Hinata merona samar menerima pandangan _intens_ dari Toneri. Ia merasa gugup sekarang. Salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Sangat cantik." Puji Toneri. Mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada sandiwara ataupun kebohongan. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Meneliti dan memproses sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya menuju otak kemudian menyimpulkannya melalui rangkaian kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Sangat jujur dan nyata.

"Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu, Hinata." Toneri bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri di hadapan Hinata seraya kembali berkata, " _Arigatou_ atas syalnya. Aku akan menjaga ini."

Rona merah di pipi Hinata kian terlihat jelas. "Tak masalah. Lagipula tadinya aku berniat membuang syal itu."

 **PUKK**

Sebuah tepukan pelan di kepala Hinata, "Jangan menangis lagi! Untuk pertemuan kita selanjutnya, kuharap wajah bahagiamu yang kulihat." Ujar Toneri sembari tersenyum tipis.

Eh?

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Dua pasang manik indah nan bening saling menyapa dalam arti tatapan yang berbeda. Tetap seperti itu dalam beberapa saat.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Suara Toneri menghancurkan koneksi dan keheningan yang tercipta. Merendahkan tubuhnya untuk meraih sesuatu yang menjadi tujuannya. Yaitu dahi Hinata.

 **CUPP**

Mengecup ringan dahi yang tertutupi poni tebal itu. Lembut. Penuh perasaan. Hinata hanya terdiam, membatu di tempatnya. Tak mampu bergerak meski seiinci. Tak mampu mengeluarkan suara meski sekata. Tak mampu bernafas meski sekali tarikan. Ia bagaikan sebuah patung hidup.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _Hime_." Toneri membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Hinata. Berjalan selangkah menjauh darinya. "Aku akan segera menemuimu lagi. Aku janji."

 **WUSHH**

Iapun menghilang tersapu angin malam tanpa jejak. Lenyap begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri disana. Dalam kebingungan dan ketidakmengertian.

"Toneri …" Gumam Hinata menyebutkan nama lelaki asing yang begitu berani mengambil satu kecupan di dahinya. Manik lavendernya tetap memandang ke depan, dimana tempat Toneri menghilang tadi.

Tangan kanan Hinata menyentuh dahinya sendiri. Bahkan kehangatan dan aroma khas yang menguar dari nafas lelaki itu masih bisa ia rasakan hingga sekarang. Begitu memabukkan dan mudah diingat seperti nama yang disandangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **[A/N:]**

 **Oke, imajinasiku ini memang terlalu gaje dan aneh.**

 **Tapi tak masalah kan Om Masashi? Maafkan aku karena telah mengotak-atik ceritamu menjadi seperti ini :3**

 **Karena setelah nonton _"The Last Naruto Movie"_ aku jadi tergila-gila pada Toneri sih. Jadinya ya begini deh. #Untung gak gila beneran :-p**

 **Aku khususkan FF ini untuk temanku _" Riya-Hime"_. Karena FF ToneHina yang mc agak mandet alias ilang mood, jadi gak tahu deh kapan selesainya tuh. #Lirik FF# **

**Harap dimaklum ya :3**

 **Nah, aku buat penggantinya nih :D**

 **Moga kamu suka ya. Umumnya untuk kalian yang suka sama mereka aja deh ;-)**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di FFku yang lainnya. _Love you all_ :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berkenan berikan review disini? :-)**


End file.
